


different. | Pietro x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	different. | Pietro x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

Reader’s POV

(your outfit ; http://www.polyvore.com/different_pietro_reader_oneshot/set?id=178316111)

Of course. High School is where everything changes. Either for the good or the bad. The girls you used to ride bikes with after school, end up as the most gorgeous, most popular, and the most cruel. I miss those days. Where I would go home with scooby doo bandages all over my legs. G-d, those were the days where nothing mattered. Your clothes, your hair, how many followers you have on instagram- or any other stupid social media out there. None of those mattered. Now, that’s what life seems like it's all about. 

“(Y/N)?” I looked up from the doodles in my notebook. “Uhhhh.”

“Were you paying attention at all?” I shook my head and the class laughed. “Sorry Mr. Jarvis.” 

The bell rang. “Okay class, you know your assignment. Now get out of my class.” I shoved my notebooks in my shoulder bag, not caring if the pages ended up crinkled. “(Y/N) can I speak with you for a minute?”

“Y-Yes sir.” He took a sip from his drink and set it back down on his coaster. “Is everything alright? I mean your grades are fantastic, but you seem to be quiet in our class discussions.”

“I-I just don’t feel comfortable speaking in front of everyone.” I gripped the sash of my bag tightly. 

“Oh come on! Your writings are fantastic. I want you to participate more. And to help you get more familiar with socializing..” He looked around his desk and ripped out a sticky note. He clicked his pen and scribbled some words down. Then handed it to me.

_report on prom  
due two days after._

“You want me to go to prom and write a report on it?” He nodded. I shook my head furiously. I had no intentions on going and now I _have_ to go. No I can’t. I would be the elephant in the room. 

“I-I’m sorry but I ca-” Then another student busted through the door.He looked like another one of those popular jocks. 

“Aye, Jarvis, Tony and Steve are fighting again!” He said looking at me then back at Mr.Jarvis. Mr.Jarvis only shook his head and muttered something.

“I have to go deal with this, but remember your assignment.” And with that, the two left to go deal with the brawl. I stuck the sticky note in along with the rest of the trash that piled in my bag. And then I rode my bike home. 

Prom was only a couple days away. And every girl has to wear some sort of sparkly, fluffy, colorful dress. Eugh. I cringed at the thought of my wearing one of those. I’ll just wear the usual. I was only there as a reporter anyways. So it didn’t matter. Then I felt a bading come from my laptop. It was my friend, Bruce. 

_Did you know the world's oldest known creature, a mollusc, was 507 years old until scientists killed it by mistake??_

I shook my head smiling. Bruce always sent me these random science facts after school. They always cheered me up for some reason. Even though science was my worst subject.

_that poor mollusc. he lived a gr8 life._

_What’s going on?_

_i hav to write a report on prom._

_Need a ride? Me and Natasha can take you there and back._

_nah. i got it. just gonna take my bike._

_I don’t care. I’m taking you there anyway._

_seems like i dont have a choice. well im tired so goodnite brucie. x._

_Goodnight (Y/N/N). O._

\---time skip to prom night cause im lazy---

(your outfit ; http://www.polyvore.com/different_pietro_reader_oneshot/set?id=178317072)

Just like he promised, Bruce picked me up. He looked nice. Wearing a tux and his glasses. His date, Natasha, wore a simple dress. Not too sparkly, or fluffy, or colorful. I can see why Bruce asked her to be his date.

I sat in the back wondering what the hell I'm gonna write about. Prom. Twas the night where everyone could spend their parents credit cards on enhancing themselves for their date. Then there was me. I was- different. Very different. But I didn’t mind it. Not one bit. 

We had arrived at the school. I could feel the vibration of the music through my scuffed up converse. 

“Ready?” Bruce asked. Me and Natasha both nodded and exited the car. Whilst walking in everyone stared at me. Probably wondering why the fuck I wasn’t wearing what they were wearing. 

I saw that boy that barged in the other day. He stared at me like the others. I shrugged them all off and took a seat somewhere in the back. Bruce noticed this and asked if I wanted to dance with him. I denied. I didn’t want to ruin this night for him. 

I just watched everyone. Some were laughing, some were drinking, and some were kissing. 

Then that same boy sat down next to me. There were plenty of other seats he could’ve sat in. The one next to me wasn’t that special. 

“Why you all by yourself?” He raised a brow. “I-I didn’t want to come here in the first place.” 

“I can tell.” He fixed his tie and looked around. “D-Don’t you have a date?” He asked. I shook my head no. 

“What a shame.” I looked at him confused. “Don’t you?”

“Nah. I’m here with those dumbasses.” He pointed to a group of jocks and they were clearly drunk. He chuckled a bit. 

“Oh. Right. I’m Pietro.” He held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it nervously. “(Y/N).”

“Want to dance?” I shook my head and he stood up. “C’mon.” He held out his hand again.

“I don’t think it's a good idea.” He chuckled again. “I don’t care if it is or isn’t. You can’t go your whole life without dancing once.”

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to his group of intoxicated friends. 

“Aye! This is my new friend (Y/N)!” He shouted over the music. He friends raised their red plastic cups in the air and cheered. Pietro put his arm around my shoulder and we danced like we said, 

But it was a bad idea. I had backed up into one of the girls by accident and she tripped and fell on the table of drinks. What made it even worse was that she was one of _them_. You know, those girls who once were your friends, but then society rips you two apart and puts you in your places. 

“You fucking loser! Ugh.” She stood up and her once white dress was now stained red. “This is why people like you,” She poked my chest with her painted finger. “Stay the fuck home. ‘Cause you ruin everything!” Everyone must’ve seen what was going on by now. 

“You are nothing but a worthless freak.” She poked my chest with every word. Then the laughter grew. Louder and louder. I felt my hands and knees tremble. Then I ran out. I ran away as far as I could. Then I stopped near a stop sign to take a breath. 

“I’m an idiot. I’m an idiot. I’m an idiot..” I repeated those words with every breath. I had regained my composure and turned around to walk home. But I was faced with a dress shirt and a familiar tie. 

“That was fucking hilarious.” He started chuckling. I pushed him away and he immediately stopped. “Woah woah. Calm down there.” 

“Go ahead! Laugh like everyone else!” He stared at me for a second.

“You think I’m laughing at you?” I crossed my arms and nodded. “You kidding? I’m laughing at that bimbo back there. She got what she deserved.”

He took a step closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. “You’re cool, (Y/N).” 

“Haha. That’s funny Pietro.” He smiled. “I don’t mean popularity. I mean you are different from everyone else.”

“You don’t think I’ve figured that out myself already?” 

“Clam down sassy pants. I’m trying to compliment you here.” 

“Sorry.” He took his arm from around my shoulder and moved it down to my hips. Then all of a sudden he kissed me. His lips were warm. His touch was warm. And for once, I felt comfortable. For once I wasn’t worrying about anything else. It’s scary how he gave me that feeling. But it’s also the best thing.


End file.
